


Beware Fairies Offering Rewards

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairy Tricks, Fantasy AU, Mama Bear Hiroko, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After a long trip into the dark and scary underground realms to rescue a fairy princess, Phichit is rewarded for his service.As it turns out, the reward comes with threats more dangerous than anything he faced on his quest.  Getting between an angry mother and her child is a terrible idea.





	Beware Fairies Offering Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly, 4/1 Prompt
> 
> Pairing: Hiroko Katsuki/Phichit Chulanont  
> Prompts:  
>  **1\. “How could I ever forget about you?”**  
>  **2\. Sucked**  
>  **3\. In a tent**  
>  **4\. Hostile**  
>  **5\. Forced marriage**

Phichit had been sleeping perfectly happily in his tent when his life turned upside down. When he’d gone to bed the night before, everything looked great. He’d just finished a dangerous and difficult quest for the Queen of the Fairies, and he’d been rewarded with a wife. She was beautiful, she was smart, and her laid-back demeanor seemed well-suited for his own happy-go-lucky outlook on life. He was the luckiest man in the world.

Of course, facing down the enraged woman who had pushed the tent open, he was no longer sure of that. “What is this? Who are you?” she demanded.

Phichit got to his feet and bowed. “My name is Phichit Chulanont, a warrior in service to warlord Katsuki Yuuri. Who are you?”

“My name is Katsuki Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother, and if this is what you consider service to my son then I’m going to have to take strong action.” Hiroko knelt beside Mari, shaking her to wake her up. It didn’t work. Hiroko got to her feet and stood toe-to-toe with Phichit. “What have you done to her?”

“We both had quite a bit to drink during the wedding yesterday. She’s probably still sleeping it off.”

“You took her into your tent after getting her drunk?”

Put that way, Phichit hesitated. He had to admit it wasn't the best look. “Well… what else was I supposed to do with her? Leave her out in the field? When the fairies moved on, they’d have left her behind anyway, so…”

Hiroko pulled a blade Phichit hadn’t noticed her carrying. “What. Did. You. Do.”

“I did a job for the fairies, recovering a child of theirs from deep within the Earth. When I brought the child here, they arrived, and told me that they had a human woman who had traveled with them for the past ten years but wanted to return to the world of humans. She was afraid she’d have no place in our world anymore, and they thought that having a husband might fix that…”

“You married her?!”

That got her to wake up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stared at Hiroko. “MOM? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve spent the last ten years looking for you, dear!” Hiroko put the blade away and knelt to hug Mari. “Where have you been?”

“Kidnapped by fairies. Has it really been ten years?” Mari clung to her mother. “I’m sorry. I had no idea it had been so long. After the first couple days, my memories of my life just kind of blurred, and nothing was clear. How could I ever forget about you?” She looked around. “If it’s been ten years, Yuuri must be all grown up now… and Yuuko and Takeshi… oh my god, I’ve missed so much.” She focused on Phichit. “Who are you?”

Phichit was dying. Not literally - yet anyway - but it sure sounded like he'd fallen for a fairy trick and violated a woman. Not just any woman, either. His boss and best friend's sister. “The fairies must not have wanted their kid back after all. I’m the guy they rewarded by setting me up for death. Yuuri’s going to kill me for this, and I deserve it.”

“Huh?”

“I take it your time with the fairies is all blurred in your memory now?”

“Yeah… only thing that’s clear is…” Mari’s eyes lit up with understanding. “Oh.” She got to her feet and put herself between Hiroko and Phichit. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember your name, but I remember that I’m your wife. Mom, if you try to hurt him, I will fight you.”

Hiroko took a step toward Mari, who backed up and put an arm out to block Phichit. “Is this part of the fairy spell on you, dear? You didn’t agree to the marriage, and neither did Toshiya or Yuuri. We can get you out.”

“No, you can’t. I mean, you _could_ , but you really shouldn’t.”

“You were forced into a marriage you didn’t want!”

“No, I wasn’t. Mom, you know what the prospects are like for someone who’s fairy-touched, especially for someone as old as I am. I don’t remember what I saw when I looked into the future to see my life with…” She turned her head. “I’m sorry. Remind me what your name is?”

“Phichit. Chulanont.”

“I saw my life with Phichit, and I liked what I saw. I agreed to the marriage. If you try to get it annulled, I’m an oathbreaker and fairy-touched. Good luck marrying me off like that.”

Hiroko gaped. “How do you know what the fairies showed you is true?”

“Because while fairies lie all the damn time, their magic doesn’t.”

Hiroko and Mari stared each other down, and Phichit cleared his throat. Yuuri was probably going to kill him anyway, so why not do something suicidally stupid like getting between an angry mother and her offspring? “Why don’t we take this to Yuuri? Let him settle it?”

Mari broke off the staring match to look at Phichit in confusion. “Yuuri? Not Dad? What happened to Dad?”

“When you disappeared, he felt that if he couldn’t protect his own daughter, he had no business claiming to protect other people. As soon as Yuuri was twenty, he handed over power and took a position as Yuuri’s advisor,” Hiroko explained.

Mari scoffed. “I was eighteen and headstrong. It’s not Dad’s fault.”

 

On the way back, Hiroko kept glaring at Phichit. “You didn’t think that maybe, when dealing with fairies, you should check the truth of what they say?”

Phichit shook his head. “I rescued a child of theirs. They said she was a princess, even. I know fairies are tricksters, but I never thought their gratitude for having their princess back would be repaid with a trick this bad. This sucks, but it’s my fault for not questioning, and I’ll accept whatever decision Yuuri makes.”

“Okay, but you didn’t think Mari might…”

He should have. He knew what fairies were capable of. “Mari was the one who extended the offer. I did ask to make sure she was doing so voluntarily instead of being forced into it by the Fairy Queen, but I didn’t think of the magic messing with her head. If she wants her freedom, I’ll do what I have to to give her that.”

“She does _not_ want her freedom,” Mari snapped. “And warlord or not, Yuuri’s still my little brother. I’m willing to bet he’s still scared of me.”

 

Yuuri listened to both Phichit and Mari’s tales in silence. “Phichit, Mom, can you excuse us? I’d like to talk to Mari alone.”

Phichit bowed and left, Hiroko following. While they waited, Hiroko cleared her throat. “Phichit, I apologize for jumping to conclusions. It sounds like your intentions were good, and if Mari’s happy… that’s all I’ve ever wanted for her. If she’s happy, then I’ll support you two.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Katsuki. I appreciate that. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about how all this happened.”

Yuuri called them back in. “So I guess you’re family now, Phichit. You take good care of my sister, or she will kick your ass.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be threatening me?”

Yuuri winked. “I’ve seen what happens to people on the receiving end of one of Mari’s asskickings! I wouldn’t wish that on anyone!”


End file.
